


Fan Service

by Justanothersinger



Series: Camera Shy [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: I did but how, I didn't even proofread this sigh, I hope you're happy senpai, It's mentioned like once Kuroha is a model, M/M, Smut, You only find out Shintaro's a cameraman in the summary ffs, and that's it, but eh, collapses on floor, how do, there is literally nothing but smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the one time Shintaro tries to one-up Kuroha and it backfires. Horribly. Model/Cameraman AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Service

Fan Service

A Kagerou Project fanfiction

He feels those cold, cold fingers sift through his hair, tickling the nape of his neck before they grip the strands  _hard_ and pulls him closer as that smooth voice says, "Go on. You should know what to do by now, Shintaro-kun."  
His head shifts and he glares up at him, "Not like you gave me a choice, bastard."

"Ah, ah, ah." Kuroha's thumb move to Shintaro's lips, tracing their shape with deliberate slowness, "You should be quiet. You don't want to be found here with me, do you? I don't care much for what other people think of me, but for you, it's another story, isn't it?"

"Of course you don't." Shintaro scoffs, "There isn't a scandal outrageous enough to knock you off your fucking high horse." 

 A chuckle. "I'm placed on a pedestal for a reason. And I'd love to discuss the logistics of such a flawed, biased system, but I have certain  _urges_ that need attention." He pushes Shintaro's head towards his crotch again, "Come on now."

Shintaro continues to glare at him and Kuroha sighs, "Ahh, such a shame. I'd grown quite fond of these." He holds up his cell-phone and he sees the boy's face pale as he sees the screen, beeps loud in the quiet as Kuroha flips through them, displaying photo after photo of him naked, tangled in the sheets, head thrown back with _that_ expression, that horrifically embarrassing expression, vile and degrading.  "It's would be a shame to share these with everyone else, wouldn't it?"

"...Bastard."

Kuroha just smiles and leans back, attempting to make himself comfortable against the toilet while Shintaro took a deep breath, cursing in his mind. Kuroha would do it if he didn't comply. He knew the man well enough to be certain of that fact.

Shaky fingers undo the buckle and unzip the front of his jeans before reaching in and he feels Kuroha tense as he touches him, really  _touches_ him.

He's already half-hard.

"Typical." Shintaro mutters.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Kuroha retaliates, and Shintaro shoots him another dirty look before he starts stroking him. 

Just because he had to do this doesn't mean he would do it on Kuroha's terms.

His movements are slow and deliberate, exactly how Kuroha hates it and as he drags his fingers to the tip and back in that same, maddeningly languid movement, barely touching him.

"Is that all you can do?" Kuroha taunts, but the strength of his words is starting to falter; he sounds a bit breathless and his smirk looks like it's been badly fixed on his face.

_It's enough apparently._ But Shintaro's smart enough to keep quiet. Instead, he obtains what revenge he can salvage by doing what Kuroha hates the most. 

He inches closer towards him and feeling that harsh, piercing gaze on him, he moves his hand back down to the base and he places his lips on the very tip. The gesture could almost be called a soft, chaste kiss and Shintaro forces himself to look up and meet Kuroha's gaze even as his lips part and his tongue probes at the slit.  
The fingers in his hair are shaking now and his breathing is harsh. Kuroha's gaze on him is steady though, watching as Shintaro starts to take him fully in his mouth.

He tastes the salt of sweat and precum as he runs his tongue along Kuroha's cock, he groans when Kuroha's hips move and thrust towards him. He's hard, painfully hard now and Shintaro places his hands on the other boy's hips, trying to hold him back a bit so he doesn't choke. As it was, he was having difficulty taking Kuroha in completely, but...he's had plenty of opportunity to get used to it.

The moan is sudden, loud and Kuroha tenses immediately afterward as Shintaro starts to move, pulling back, dragging the tip of his tongue along the sides and back towards the very top, taking him in completely and moving back up. Kuroha moans again, softer this time and it sounds like a part of Shintaro's name.  
Shintaro shudders. The heat flooding his cheeks is spreading through his body, and it honestly feels like every single little piece of his will is breaking down as it starts to eat away at his stomach, butterfly-soft touches that fuel the fire in his groin. He moves back and forth, his hand joining in, tongue and fingers working together to tease him, push him just till he reaches the edge and when he does, Shintaro slows his pace. 

Kuroha's thumb presses into his cheek and his other hand is gripping Shintaro's hair tightly, too tightly and Shintaro lets out a soft little moan of his own. He's angry at himself to getting carried away and decides to take it a step further and carefully, he starts to suck.

Kuroha groans and Shintaro opens his eyes(when had he closed them?) to see Kuroha grit his teeth, his glare sharp and dangerous.

"Looks like I...I taught you w-well. Better than I e-expected." His smile is more of a snarl now as he says, "Get up." 

He barely manages to pull back before Kuroha yanks him up to his level and the hiss of pain is broken midway when Kuroha palms his crotch. "N-no, wait! Stop!"

"Hah...you're actually hard. Does giving me head really turn you on that much hm?"

"No..."

"Or maybe", Kuroha's voice drops down to a whisper and Shintaro shivers as he feels damp, warm breath near his ear, "Maybe...it's the thought of what I can do to you with this. Isn't it?"  
Even as he talks, Kuroha moves his hips up, grinding against Shintaro, smirking when he hears him gasp, feels his hands tighten on his shirt, "The thought of you spread out on the floor, pushed down until your ass is in the air, the thought of me burying myself deep inside you,  _taking_ you, hard and rough, just how you like it...you shameful whore."

"Isn't that how  _you_ like it, though?" Shintaro challenges, his breath hitching when Kuroha's hand slips inside his jeans, "And you don't... _hh! A-ahh..._ don't..." _  
_

"My, my. How lewd, Shintaro-kun~" 

"S-stop touching me...nhhh!"Shintaro bites his lip, hard; he could taste the copper tang of blood and it still wasn't enough to stop whimpers from escaping. It was a vain attempt at maintaining his composure though. 

It's so clearly visible in cheeks that are red and the heat that has spread from his skin to his head, hot enough for his hair to stick to sweat and for Kuroha's skin to feel cool to him-addictive to him-and with every touch sparking up a brighter, hotter flame in his veins and heighten the race of his pulse.

When he tries to yell, Kuroha's name is all that comes out and from his lips and he only realizes that he's clinging to him when he hears the man's voice resonate through him, careless words that trail shivers up his spine, "It doesn't take much to reduce you in this state now, does it? I haven't even really touched you yet."   
Something dabs away at the sweat rolling down his neck. Kuroha's tongue. Spider-like fingers creep under his shirt and start to tweak at his nipple and Shintaro jerks a little, the restraint on his moans wavering, "Hey, Shintaro? Weren't you the one who said we should try to keep as quiet as possible?" 

He feels the body against him shiver harder as Shintaro tries to control his reactions and he pulls at the neck of the t-shirt to bite and lick more and more skin. He feels him throb in his hand, so, so close to climax and he smirks at the boy's whine when he pulls his hand back. "You should try to control yourself better, love." 

"Kuro... _ha..._!"

"Hush, now." 

Kuroha bends a little and nips at the area of his stomach, smirking a little when Shintaro's hands grip him tighter, clinging to him desperately, "But I don't like that trick you pulled a little while ago, you know. Don't think I'll be gentle with you, this time."

"Y-you...were never gentle with m-me." Shintaro said. Some of the that fire seemed to have returned to him, "You n-never were."

"I didn't think you wanted me to be. You seemed to love it when I played a little too rough with you. Don't you want me to break you again?"

"Stop...don't say that!!"

"You love it when I say such lewd things, don't you? Filthy little thing." 

"K-Kuro..."

"I'm going to enter you. Right here in this stall. I'm going to make sure you can't even walk straight." He feels the body under his touch heave and another soft groan leave him, "I'm going to  _take_ you and it's going to be  _rough_."

Shintaro tugs at Kuroha, pulling him closer and swearing under his breath when he hears that  _damned_ laugh. "Do it already...please!"

"Impatient", Kuroha says with a sigh. Like he's actually disappointed. But his next few words suggest otherwise, "Good. Because I'm getting fucking tired of waiting."

Shintaro hisses when cold air hits his now-bare legs, but doesn't have much time to adjust before Kuroha pulls him onto his cock without even a bit of preparation. He swallows Shintaro's scream with a kiss, hands anchored on his hips. His tongue licks along his bottom lip, their teeth clack. Legs splayed around them start to wind around Kuroha's body, toes curling. 

Again, again,  _again._

The wind is being knocked out of him, sucked out of his body and Shintaro only realizes that he's crying when Kuroha pulls back and he feels cold air on his face. Kuroha licks his tears and the look in his eyes almost stops his heart completely.  
Pain and pleasure tears at his body, intoxicating his mind.

Until he can't think. He doesn't want to think anyway.

He buries his face in Kuroha's hair, taking in the scent of him. Scratching lines down his back that criss-cross with the scars from yesterday night.

New finger-shaped bruises litter his skin.

And more red marks on his neck, marking ownership to anyone who looked Shintaro's way.

"Mine." Kuroha growls as he thrusts even deeper. He knows how much Shintaro hates him saying that. He also knows the effect it has on the boy's body.

Because, like it or not, he had an effect on Shintaro. Enough to the point where he didn't even need to use blackmail to get what he wanted anymore.

"So when are you...going to admit that you're mine, hm?"

Shintaro cracks an eye open and glares at him. Of course he says that he's not Kuroha's. That he's not anybody's. 

But the bite mark that Shintaro leaves on his skin speaks louder than anything else that he's ever said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dammit Senpai, I hope you're happy**

**Well I am with this, more than I'd thought I'd be but I'll**

**Just go post it up now.**

**Yep. *collapses***

**Songs used:**

**The Beginning: One-Ok Rock  
Liar: One-Ok Rock**

**And the award for the most ill-fitting ST for this situation goes to meeeee**  

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
